


It Was Always You

by AsexualArchivist



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, if jonny won't give it to us I WILL, just. absolutely SO soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualArchivist/pseuds/AsexualArchivist
Summary: A collection of ficlets cross-posted from tumblr ~~all very very soft :)





	1. Jon: baby whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> idk what's gotten into me i just need to see these fools in love.........  
> join me if you too need to see these fools in love......

Martin was having a long, long day.

First, he had to deal with an angry caller about a statement they had given a few months ago and had never heard anything back about. Martin tried to explain their process, but simply got an earful for his trouble. Twenty minutes later, then man had finally worn himself out and hung up with a curse and a huff.

Then, there was a sudden influx of statement givers. Martin was not good at talking to people, especially people who were distraught enough to come to the Institute for comfort. He had to listen to four statements, stumbling through each one while trying his best to talk to them like Jon usually did.

So, Martin wasn’t really in the best mood by lunch, which he had had to skip to catch up on work. “Jon, I’m free now,” he called in the direction of Jon’s office. “Did you still want that follow up?”

No response. Martin sighed. He really didn’t want to have to deal with Jon’s grumpiness on top of his own, but he trudged towards the office anyway, bracing himself for the worst. The door was open, so Martin walked right in. “Jon, d’ya want me to do a follow up on that statement about-”

And he stopped. Because Jon… was holding a baby.

Not really a baby; she was closer in age to a toddler, it seemed. But Jon was holding her, making absolutely ridiculous noises as she grabbed at his hair. Then she grabbed for Jon’s tape recorder, and he chuckled.

“Oh, Miss Lily, do you have a statement for me?” He clicked on the recorder, then looked at the baby with very serious eyes. “Do continue.”

“Ba, bab, ba…” the baby gurgled, now grabbing for Jon’s glasses.

“Hmm. I see, I see. Any other details?”

“Pffffphh!” the baby replied, then burst into giggling laughter.

“Right. We’ll do some follow up, of course, and get back to you straight away.”

Jon smiled to himself, and Martin thought he was going to faint right there on the spot. Instead, he rapped lightly on the door frame and cleared his throat.

“… Jon?”

He straightened up immediately, frown slipping back into place as if it had never left. “Yes, Martin, I’m- er, a little busy, at the moment…”

Martin couldn’t stifle his laugh. “I can see that.”

Jon huffed, his cheeks growing red. The baby giggled again, patting Jon’s face with her tiny hands. “W-well, there was a statement giver, and she needed a moment, so I just- don’t look at me like that, what was I supposed to do?”

“No, no I’m not… making fun of you, or anything. It’s just I never really thought you were the sort. You know, the good with kids sort.”

Jon snorted. “Don’t know why the damn things like me so much.” There was a deep fondness in his voice, though, that pulled at Martin’s heart strings. Something settled deep in his chest, and he couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he backed out of the room.

“I’ll come back in a minute, then,” he said. Then, giving the baby one final wave, which she happily returned, went back to his desk. He tried desperately not to think about Jonathan Sims, and, of course, failed miserably.


	2. Lovestruck Idiot (singing in the rain)

“I thought you checked the weather this morning,” Jon sighed.

 

“I thought you did. I mean, you always do,” Martin replied.

 

Jon tilted his head back and groaned. “Yes, but I thought you usually carried an umbrella.”

 

“I left it at the cafe last week, I haven’t got a new one yet. You could have grabbed one, you know.”

 

“Well, yes, obviously I could have gotten one but-“ he cut himself off, face flushing. Martin’s heart did flip flops in his chest.

 

“But?”

 

“I- I thought we could…” he muttered, looking away with his ears turning bright red. “…share.”

 

“Oh!” Martin stuttered, at a loss. “Um- w-well-“

 

“I can’t believe it,” Jon laughed, and Martin wanted to melt into the sound. “You’ve made a lovesick idiot out of me.”

 

“You’ve always been an idiot,” Martin replied automatically, reaching for Jon’s hand.

 

“When it comes to you?” He muttered, pulling Martin close. “Always.”

 

They kissed, chaste and sweet, as the rain pattered on the roof above them. Then they parted, still holding hands.

 

“Ready to make a run for it?” Jon asked with a grin.

 

“Only if you are.”

 

And they sprinted through the rain, screaming and laughing and loving, and Martin had never been so happy in his whole life than when he saw the smile breaking like the sun across Jon’s face.


	3. Jon makes the tea

Jon liked looking at Martin. Of course he did, they were dating, going to be married some day, though the ring was still in Jon’s sock drawer, waiting for the perfect moment.

 

And since Jon liked looking at Martin so much, he noticed things other people might not have noticed; how his face pinched just barely when he was worried, how his mouth tilted up in a smile that wasn’t quite sincere when he was trying to put on a brave face.

 

He didn’t see that smile often, and he was glad. Jon was so pleased that Martin felt he could talk to him when there was something troubling him. But today he caught it while Martin thought he wasn’t looking; a wistful, lonely look caught up his freckled face and held it tightly.

 

Jon didn’t say anything; he didn’t need to. Martin would come out with it eventually if he wanted to talk about it. And even if he didn’t, Jon would still be there to help him through it. Always.

 

“Martin?” He called softly to the figure on the couch, wrapped up in blankets.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’ve… I’ve made the tea.”

 

Martin sat up slowly. “You didn’t need to do that.” It wasn’t about the tea.

 

“I know. I wanted to.” But neither was Jon’s reply.

 

Martin took the cup with hands that only slightly trembled, and looked up at Jon with eyes that were only slightly watery.

 

“Thank you, Jon.”

 

He smiled, then, and Jon let his heart soar at the knowledge that he had put that smile there. They sat there for the rest of the evening; Martin smiling into his tea, and Jon smiling at his Martin.


	4. Love is stored in the sleepy Jon

Even though Jon and Martin had been living together for over a month, Martin still hadn’t gotten used to seeing him like… this. Stretching as he got up from his desk. Humming to himself as he rummaged about in the cupboard for a mug. Brow crinkling just slightly as he hunched over a book, oblivious to the rest of the world. Yawning as he snuggled into the couch beside him.

“What’s on?” Jon asked, settling into to Martin’s side with a familiarity that Martin would always find thrilling.

“Not much, really. Oh, wait, I think- yeah, there’s some Disney movie on. Ooh, Mulan!”

Jon nodded, not really paying any attention. He had a book in his hands, Martin realized, and hadn’t intended to watch anyway. That was alright; he was curled up into him, and that’s all that really mattered.

About halfway through the movie, Martin asked, “Oi, Jon, I forgot I was gonna make tea. D’ya want any?”

There wasn’t any response.

“Jon?”

And then- a snore. A very, very loud snore. Martin looked down at his chest to find Jon’s face smushed into it, book trailing from a limp hand.

Martin stared in awe for just a second. He never got used to seeing Jon sleep, no matter how many nights they cuddled together in his bed. He almost looked his age; the worry lines smoothed and faded, and his features turned soft and relaxed. Martin watched Jon’s chest move up and down slowly, felt him breathe in his arms.

“Well, I suppose I’m stuck here now,” he laughed to himself. He didn’t really mind; in fact, he was happy Jon was finally sleeping. The dark circles under his eyes had gotten far too deep, lately. Martin pulled Jon’s sleeping form closer as Jon mumbled softly to himself.

“M… Martin…” he whispered. He was smiling.

“Just let me-” Martin carefully removed Jon’s glasses and set them on the coffee table. “There. Go back to sleep, darling.”

Jon smiled dreamily and snuggled even closer. “…love you…” he muttered, then the snoring picked up again.

Martin gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, smiling so fondly his face started to hurt. “Love you, too.”


	5. worried Jon and sick Martin

Martin was sick, and he wasn’t telling Jon. Jon knew it; he didn’t even need to Know it, he could just see it on his face. He looked pale, and had dark bags under his eyes. Not to mention the coughing that he kept trying to hide. Jon approached him as he attempted to make tea, but only succeeded in staring blankly into the middle distance for almost a full minute.

“Martin?” He said gently, placing his hands on his shoulders. “Are you alright?”

Martin simply nodded, though he looked unsteady on his feet as he did so.

“I think you should sit down, darling,” he continued, worry creasing his brow. Without thinking he placed his hand against Martin’s forehead, and was alarmed when he realized how hot it was.

“Hmm…” Martin muttered, leaning into the touch. Jon’s heart stuttered in his chest at the sound.

“Come on, then,” he whispered, and led Martin to the couch. He grabbed their softest blankets and draped them around the other man, encasing him in a cocoon of warmth. Martin blinked blearily up at him.

“Jon? What’s wrong,” he questioned, worry scrunching up his face in a way that made Jon’s heart ache.

“Nothing, just- get some rest, please, Martin. You’re sick. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Didn’t think it was that bad,” Martin mumbled, eyes closing again.

“You’ve got a fever,” Jon replied accusingly.

Martin didn’t seem impressed. “Huh.” Then he descended into a coughing fit, while Jon fluttered helplessly close by before running to fetch him some water.

“Don’t move,” Jon said sternly as Martin clutched the cup of water. “I’ll finish up the tea. And-“ Here Jon struggled; he’d never been good at… caring for people. “I can make you… something to eat? If you want?”

Martin smiled vacantly. “That’d be lovely, Jon.”

Jon scuttled off to the kitchen, then. He set about making the tea, then searched for something suitable to cook for Martin. Luckily, there was a can of soup in there- chicken noodle. That was what you gave sick people, right? Jon’s grandmother had given it to him once or twice when he’d been ill. Jon snatched it and set about following the instructions on the label.

Soon enough he was barreling out of the kitchen with soup and tea in hand.

“Martin-“

But Martin didn’t reply; he was fast asleep, carefully wrapped in blankets. He had a soft smile on his face as well, one that got Jon smiling too.

“Hm. Well, get some sleep, Martin,” he said, then kissed him softly on the cheek. He ruffled his hair as Martin sighed in his sleep- dreaming of something pleasant, Jon hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't believe i forgot to post this one!


	6. jonmartin cuddlefest!

Martin had had a long day, but when didn’t he? Every day was full of terror and frantic scrambling, these days. Jon felt it too, the fear. It hurt Martin to see it in his face.

But it wasn’t… all bad.

“Hmm,” Martin muttered into Jon’s neck. “Did you miss me, Jon?”

 

“Of course,” he replied, his chest rising and falling steadily as Martin laid his head against it. Martin nuzzled in as close as he could, Jon’s arms surrounding him.

 

“I love you,” he said. Of course he did, he’d said it so many times already, but the need to say it never diminished.

 

Jon kissed his forehead, so gentle and so soft. “I love you, too,” he replied. He stroked Martin’s hair away from his face and looked at him with a smile. Ever since they had started dating, Jon had smiled so much more, and every time he did Martin felt his heart expand almost too much for him to contain in his chest.

 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Martin muttered. Jon laughed, and Martin felt the vibrations from where they were pressed together.

 

“You keep saying that,” he answered, quirking yo his lips, and god, Martin was floating on air. Then Jon’s mouth was brushing against his ear. “Have you looked in a mirror lately? You’re the loveliest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

Martin’s heart exploded. Did Jon even know how much every word meant to him? Did he even know the way he melted his heart? Instead of asking, Martin just pulled him down into another kiss, trailing his hand through Jon’s hair. He leaned into the touch. Then Martin traced the scars and lines dotting Jon’s face, relishing the feel of them under his hands. Jon closed his eyes, smiling serenely. Martin had never seen him look so calm.

“I love you,” Jon said, grabbing hold of Martin’s hand and bringing it to his lips.

 

Martin laughed, now, absolutely giddy even after all the times they had said it to each other.

 

They stayed like that, curled up into each other, until Jon fell asleep beneath him. Martin kissed him once on the forehead, then settled once again on Jon’s chest, following him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i believe that's all the ones i posted on tumblr. eventually ill probably write more, but for now, just enjoy these sweet sweet boys in love!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@asexualarchivist](asexualarchivist.tumblr.com)  
> :)


End file.
